25 Things Shane Grey Must Not Do
by SmileForTheCamera xoxo
Summary: writes a things-you-don’t-have-to-do list for Shane, unwillingly though, which he has to follow, for his girlfriend. Review!


25 things Shane Grey will not do

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own camp rock and alex and all the sites mentioned.**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Summary: Mitchie writes a things-you-don't-have-to-do list for Shane, unwillingly though, which he has to follow, for his girlfriend.

Mitchie's POV

"OMG! That. Was. Hilarious. Like seriously H-I-L-A-R-I-O-U-S. Don't think Mitch?" I giggled too. Shane was tumbling over laughter on the ground. But my giggling stopped when Nate came in the room looking like he was gonna burst out that minute.

"Shane, Dude. That was SO not funny!" he said anger blazing through every streak of his face.

Apparently Shane, like the bratty prankster he is, exchanged Nate's underwear and clothes with Tess's shiny pink bikini. And as Nate was having bath on the outside bathrooms since Shane was taking a lot of time doing his hair he had to run in a towel clutching Tess's shiny glittering pink bikini all around the camp. And that's not it Shane asked Peggy to click pictures and send them to oceanup and other gossip sites too.

Shane was shamelessly still on the ground laughing his ass off. I couldn't help it. The prank was so funny. Normally, I would be scolding him for doing something like this but this was really funny. I was holding my laughter by biting my cheeks from the inside.

"Oh Come on Mitch! I know you wanna laugh" he said while sitting up straight on the floor and his hands coming towards me to tickle me.

I giggled hysterically and instantly fell on the ground only to be saved by Shane's hands and he pulled me on his lap. He kissed my forehead and side head and cheek and was just going a bit further when-

"Ahem!" Nate's disgusting 'clearing throat' voice echoed into our to-be intense erotic make out session.

"What?" we both snapped the same time at him. Apparently even he was highly pissed. We had become so close. Like butter on a sandwich, like a basket to its ball, like sand to water on a beach, like…. You got my point.

"Hello?!?! I think I should be the one angry here. The prank was played on me. I'm going to be embarrassed between zillions of people."

"Yeah, but we never interrupted when you were just about to kiss Alex" Shane argued.

Nate flexed his brow.

"Okay, fine you guys got interrupted by the sound of the bush but still, WE set you guys up"

"The point is that you played a not-so-funny prank on me." He glared the two of us. I was still on Shane's lap by the way. Not braggin' though.

I giggled again as the scene swept my mind again. Nate running around the camp in a towel. Shane kissed my cheek and joined my giggle fest. And then Uncle Brown entered.

"OH! Shane why am I getting this feeling that you are gonna be in deep trouble" I whispered to Shane.

"Don't worry I'll get through it"

"I don't think you will by the look on his face"

"SHANEEEEE……………………………………………………………………….."

* * *

"Mitch, baby, the love of my life, darling, sweetheart, my cutie, I love you. You know that, why are you making me do this?"

"I'm sorry Shane, I don't want to cause restrictions, but I agree with Uncle Brown you HAVE become incredibly troublesome. He knows I'm your weakness and that is why he blackmailed me to do it"

"Mitchhhhh, oh I'm gonna take some revenge from Uncle B. He blackmailed my Mitchie, MY MITCHIE"

"Ok, shoo, don't be a drama queen. Leys get this over with"

_25 things Shane must not do:_

_1) You will not steal Tess's bikini's. "_Even though I love the screech I hear after she comes to know" I nodded sadly. He just kissed my hair lightly. I smiled

_2) You will not replace Ella's lip gloss with a tube filled with oil. _"That was a cool one though, she kept on pressing her lips together to spread them all day and she didn't even realize she had oil on her lips till she kissed Jason and he made a disgusting face" I giggled.

_3) You will not break any of Jason's birdhouses with a hammer._

_4) You will not kiss me in front of the mess hall with a whole crowd for audience. "_WHAT?!?!?!?!"_ "_I don't like that to babe, but Brown's orders"

_5) You will not make love to Mitchie (me) in the dance room or on the grand piano and between the classes. _"Did we ever make love in front of the class?" "We could do that though" I replied grinning.

_6) You will not sell Tess's lingerie on the internet _"I'll miss that one too" I sighed. He just kissed my lips in agreement.

_7) You will not break Caitlyn's curling machine and give her a straightening machine since you know she hates straight hair._

_8) You will not free Jason favorite parrot out of its cage and place a fake one instead. _"The best part he didn't even realize till I told him"

_9) You will not add a blue color hair dying paste in place of Tess's expensive conditioner._

_10) You will not mess with Nate's guitar and break the fret board and stick it with glue to piss him off._

_11) You will not tease Caitlyn because she has a birthmark on her upper thigh. _Shane sniggered. I smacked him on his shoulder. He kissed me hard.

_12) You will not mix up Ella's underwear with a thong._

_13) You will not photo shop Peggy's nude photo on a bed with Barron and Sander surrounding her (totally nude too) and publish it on the camp news. _"I wonder how come you've still not done that to me!" he covered my waist with his hands. "Even if I post your nude photo on the camp news the boy surrounding him will always be me, no matter if I have to show myself nude too" I merely blushed.

_You will not steal the gate keys from Brown's office and take me to town for our dates. _"Dude, where will we go then?" "Well, he suggested the Camp far away grounds"

_You will not do PDA's (public display sessions) with me in your dance class. "_Seriously, does he want me dead?"

_You will not kick Nate out of the room so you can join both beds and sleep peacefully. _"Well, that's seriously rude" "What? I do that so he takes the courage and fucks Alex" I'm rolling my eyes.

_You will not stay in my room after curfew. _"Ok, that's a tradition and not a rule, so I'm not following it"

_You will not imitate Barron & Sanders dance steps and make fun of them during Beach jam that to on the stage._

_You will not bring booze and throw parties whenever you want without reasons. "_What I always throw parties with reasons" "Why did you throw the party on Saturday?" "Well that was the first time Nate & Alex kissed" I giggled. He smirked.

_You will not bring a bunch of condoms and hide in the kitchen so Uncle Brown doesn't find it. "_S'okay, hide it in my vanity and in your empty hair gel boxes" I replied grinning. "Love you!" he said whilst kissing my cheek.

_You will not imitate Tess's 'Too Cool' dance steps._

_You will not video record Tess cat fighting with a random camper and post it on Youtube. _"I'm so not gonna stop that"

_You will not push Peggy in the lake because you know she can't swim._

_We can't have sex in the lake too._

_We cannot canoe ride after curfew._

_You will _"What I thought only there are 25 conditions?" "Wait let me write, will you?" _never stop loving me. :)_

"AWWW! Never. That's the only thing I can fulfill honestly in this list"

And we made love that night in my bed and Shane was in my room after curfew hours. He was awfully gentle though.

* * *

Normal POV

Next Morning:

Shane was leaning against the doorframe of the mess hall waiting for his favorite person in the world. She was late today.

She was coming chit chatting with Alex to no end on her way. She at last entered the mess hall which took ages. When she was just gonna go to her table Shane pulled her blocked her way and kissed her deeply and passionately. She responded back, as hard as him.

"Shane your list….?" Mitchie asked through his lips.

"Who cares? Even Brownie knew I wasn't gonna follow it" he smirked.

"I love you" she whispered. He tightened his grip on her waist as she did on his neck.

"I love you too" he responded back by kissing her even more deeply

"These two are NEVER EVER gonna improve, so mad behind each other. Youth love!" Brown muttered watching the show with the audience as well

"Actually so madly in love with each other" Dee corrected him grinning. "Shane's whipped"

At this comment Brown grinned too.

* * *

**okay, i official love this one! my favorite one shot till now! i know its common but i twisted and turned it differently!**

**what do you think?**

**review!**

**love aashma! :)**


End file.
